1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to monitoring the milk temperature of a lactating animal and more particularly to a way of identifying a truly unusual or abnormal temperature.
2. Description of Related Art
Monitoring the temperature of milk from a lactating animal (cow, goat, sheep, camel, and other mammals) can be done to help determine the physiological condition of the animal. Such animals, and particularly cows, are often milked in a tie-stall barn or barn parlor. In some cases, the air temperature in the barn can vary widely, both seasonally and throughout the day. The barn's temperature can affect the temperature of the animal's milk via the ambient air influencing the animal's body temperature or by heat transfer between the ambient air and the milking equipment that conveys the milk from the animal. So, it can be difficult to determine whether an abnormal milk temperature is due to the animal being sick or the animal simply being in a barn that is particularly warm or cold.
Although many milk temperature monitors have been developed, they fail to effectively overcome the problem of varying ambient temperatures. Moreover, some milk temperature sensors rely on support from large sophisticated computerized systems that are used not only for monitoring milk temperature but are also used for controlling other milking-related functions. Such systems can be expensive and cumbersome, which can make them impractical for small independent dairy farmers. Consequently, a need exists for a better milk temperature monitor.